


Oh Matt!

by KMZ



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Matt, der unzufriedene Radar Techniker von der Starkillerbase, will Karriere machen und ein Zufall ist sein Sprungbrett. Davon geht er zumindest aus, als er in die Fänge des General Hux gerät. Matts Streben nach Macht kennt keine Grenzen, dummerweise kommt er Kylo Ren in die Quere. Anspielung auf „Kylo Ren als undercover boss“ (zu finden auf youtube)---- Kylux-----
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4





	Oh Matt!

After the rain comes the rainbow!

_____________________________________________________________

___________________________

Es gab nur eine einzige Sache, der war sich Kylo Ren sehr gewiss.

Zwischen alle den Zweifeln darüber, ob er das Richtige tat und der Unsicherheit über sein eigenes zerrissenes Wesen, gab es etwas, bei dem er sich absolut sicher war.

General Hux war verliebt in ihn. Nicht, dass dieser Mann das jemals ausgesprochen hätte. Nicht mal angedeutet hatte er es. Nicht mal in die Nähe laut gedacht hatte es Hux (und dabei vermied Kylo es aus mysteriösen Gründen in seinem Kopf nachzuschauen). Für Kylo Ren war es einfach offensichtlich und vor allem spürte er Hux‘ Interesse an ihm tief in seinen Knochen. Das lag an seiner Sensibilität, was Schwingungen aller Art betraf und dazu gehörte scheinbar auch des Generals Hingezogenheit zu ihm. Als es Kylo das erste Mal bewusst wurde, war er verwirrt. Aber schon beim zweiten Mal fand er es amüsant. Es gefiel ihm. Bei allen weiteren Malen suhlte er sich in Hux‘ tunlichst (mehr oder weniger) gut versteckter Zuneigung, auch wenn er nie daran dachte darauf einzugehen oder gar eine Steigerung von Hux‘ Gefühlen herauszufordern. Es war schön begehrt zu werden. Wem würde das nicht gefallen? So war es schon lange, seit Snoke sie zusammengebracht hatte.

Hux, ein bis zu den Haarspitzen verschlossener Mensch, auf den ersten Blick kaltblütig und verstandsorientiert, würde ihm nie im Leben offen Avancen machen. Das war gut, so würde er nicht in Bedrängnis kommen und er konnte sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren.

Aber das Wissen, dass Armitage Hux in ihn verliebt war, war immer da und wärmte ihn sogar manchmal auf eine rätselhafte Weise wieder auf, wenn er kurz davor war zu erfrieren. Es brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick aus den grünen Augen und er fühlte sich wieder besser.

Allerdings hatte sich etwas verändert. Vor ein paar Tagen waren sie auf der Starkillerbase gewesen, weil die Finalizer ein Problem mit dem Hyperraumantrieb hatte. Die Reparaturen dauerten drei Tage, danach verließen sie Illum wieder. Seither war etwas an Bord der Finalizer anders. Wenn Kylo durch die Gänge lief, hörte er es tuscheln. Es hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun, denn an ihn hatte sich die Besatzung inzwischen einigermaßen gewöhnt. Anfangs fiel es ihm auch nicht so auf. Erst als er immer wieder kleine Grüppchen zusammen stehen sah, die leiser sprachen oder gänzlich verstummten, wenn er näher kam, wurde er aufmerksam. Und dann hörte er den Namen von Hux, mehrmals. Damit war sein Interesse endgültig geweckt.

Ab sofort versuchte er von den Gerüchten etwas aufzufangen, was nicht so einfach war, weil er sein Interesse an General Hux natürlich nicht einfach so offenbaren konnte. Weder indem er direkt nachfragte, noch indem er anderweitig offensichtlich nach Informationen lechzte.

Einmal versteckte er sich hinter einer Ecke, um einer Gruppe zu lauschen. Dabei war er unaufmerksam und als er sich, wütend darüber, weil er nichts verstehen konnte, umdrehte, prallte er gegen einen Typen in orangener Weste, wie sie Techniker trugen, wenn sie im Zerstörer unterwegs waren. Die Haare des Kerls waren wirr und blond, er trug eine Brille und schnauzte ihn ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er Kylo Ren war, an:

„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen!“

Scheinbar war es einer der Arbeiter, die seit dem Reparaturstopp auf Illum immer noch in der Finalizer unterwegs waren, weil scheinbar noch nicht alles glatt lief. Kylo war in diesem Moment zweifach überrascht. Einmal war es mehr als peinlich, dass man ihn beim Lauschen erwischt hatte. Zum Anderen war dieser Kerl derart unverschämt, dass es ihn im Normalfall nur einen Gedanken kosten würde, um sein Genick zu brechen. Kylo war eindeutig überrumpelt, aber nicht so gelähmt, dass er nicht schnell reagierte. Deswegen packte er den Kerl am Arm und zerrte ihn zu sich heran.

„Hey, Finger weg!“, fauchte der Typ wieder respektlos.

„Dein Name, los!“, forderte er kalt.

„Matt. Ich bin Matt! Und jetzt lass mich los!“

„Nicht so voreilig, Freundchen. Erst will ich wissen, worüber die Besatzung tuschelt. Sag es mir, sofort!“

Matt grinste plötzlich und Kylo bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl.

„Ich kann natürlich keine Gedanken der Leute lesen, doch ich könnte raten. Sie sprechen über General Hux.“

„Weiter!“, knurrte Kylo böse.

„Darüber, dass er angeblich eine Affäre hat.“

Abrupt ließ er Matt los, der schon weg war, als er sich gesammelt hatte. Verdammt, er hätte ihn fragen sollen, mit wem Hux eine Affäre hatte. Das war es also, über was man auf der Finalizer sprach. Ja, Gerüchte waren ein gefundenes Fressen, Gerüchte über Offiziere oder gar General Hux erst recht. Eine Affäre? Das war kaum zu glauben und Kylos Verstand rief auch laut und deutlich: Nein, so was würde Hux niemals tun! Doch etwas in ihm wusste, dass es stimmte.

Er war von jetzt auf gleich so deprimierte, dass er weder diesen Matt verfolgte, noch den Gedanken weiterverfolgte sich im Verstand von sonst wem nach Antworten umzusehen.

Nur die bittere Enttäuschung floss durch sein Blut und machte ihn erbärmlich und schwach. Geknickt schlich er in sein Quartier.

Drei Tage blieb er in seiner Unterkunft, so sehr setzte ihm „Hux‘ Verrat“ zu. Am vierten Tag beschloss er den General zur Rede zu stellen. Dass es dabei mitten in der Nacht war, interessierte ihn kein bisschen. In kompletter Rüstung, mit Maske und aktiviertem Lichtschwert, verschaffte er sich unerlaubt Zutritt zu Hux‘ Kabine, nachdem er nicht auf der Brücke zu finden war. Mit Macht setzte er die Türelektronik außer Kraft, stürmte in den Raum, der dunkel war und sprach Hux nicht sehr freundlich an.

„Warum hast du das getan? Warum?“

Armitage bekam beinah einen Herzinfarkt und dachte im ersten Moment wirklich an einen verrückten Traum. Kylo Ren in seiner Kabine – so etwas träumte er öfter. Auch, dass er seine Rüstung trug, aber er stellte nie absurde Fragen, sondern sagte immer etwas Nettes. Etwas in der Art: Ich gehöre dir, was darf ich für dich tun? Wie willst du es habe? Nimm mich, jetzt sofort!

Wie oft hatte er sich sein Erscheinen hier gewünscht und vorgestellt. Doch heute war der Zeitpunkt etwas heikel.

Schnell hatte Armitage gemerkt, wie heftig er auf diesen Irren Kylo Ren reagierte. Das zu verstecken, war keineswegs einfach, doch es gelang ihm meistens ganz gut, weil Ren es scheinbar auch nicht über sich bringen konnte ihn länger anzusehen. Sie hassten sich. Jeder wusste das. Ren hasste ihn vermutlich wirklich und er tat zumindest so. Das machte vieles einfacher, verbarg das Eine und ließ das Andere in einer falschen Perspektive erscheinen. Die Wahrheit war, er war verrückt nach Kylo Ren, schon sehr lang.

Und dann war er auf der Starkillerbase über Matt gestolpert. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Matt hatte auf dem Boden gekniet, ein Kabelschacht war offen und eigentlich war nur sein Hinterteil im Weg. Er war gedanklich abwesend (bei Kylo, wo sonst), hatte nicht nach vorn und schon gar nicht nach unten gesehen und schon war es passiert. Er fiel über Matt, landete auf dem Bauch und schrie:

„Verflucht!“

Matt kam aus dem Schacht, zerrte ihn nicht gerade sanft hoch und klopfte ihn ab.

„Warum gibt es keinen Warnhinweis auf dem Gang?!“, fauchte er den Blonden scharf an.

Matt zeigte kühl nach hinten. Da stand ein Schild, was er scheinbar großzügig ignoriert hatte.

„Dein Glück, sonst hätte ich dich jetzt gefeuert. Name?“

„Matt, ich bin einer der Radar Techniker.“ Matt betonte jede Silbe. Seine Antwort klang somit wie eine Drohung

„Schön für dich. Danach hatte ich nicht gefragt.“ Irgendwas hielt ihn auf und er durchschaute nicht, was es war. Etwas an Matt korrespondierte mit ihm und er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Antwort.

„Na dann …“, sagte Matt kühl, kniete sich wieder und schob den Kopf in den Kabelschacht. Irritiert über sie viel Respektlosigkeit, starrte er auf Matts Hinterteil.

„Ist das dein Ernst?“, rief er laut. Matt zog den Kopf wieder aus dem Schacht, stieß ihn sich dabei an und stand wieder auf. Die dunklen Augen funkelten wütend hinter den Brillengläsern.

„Was ist mein Ernst? Dass ich die Kabel überprüfe?“

„General Hux!“, fügte Armitage bissig an. Matts Augen verengten sich nur und seine Mundwinkel fielen nach unten.

„Sag es!“, zischte er.

„Ich überprüfe die Kabel!“, sagte Matt dunkel. Unter seinem linken Auge zuckte es dabei gefährlich. Irgendwie verstörte Armitage das so, dass er sich einfach umdrehte und wegging.

„General …Hux!“, rief Matt ihm nach. Seine Stimme klang derart kantig, dass man das Gefühl bekommen könnte, dieser Matt stürzt gleich auf der anderen Seite runter und geht mit dem Schraubenschlüssel auf ihn los.

Ein paar Meter weiter, drehte er sich um. Matt stand immer noch da, sah ihm finster nach und wirkte dabei wie ein Massenmörder. Erst später am Tag, als Ren neben ihm auf der Brücke stand und zu allem, was er befahl penetrante Kommentare abgab, fiel ihm die Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Matt und Kylo auf.

In ihnen schien scheinbar dieselbe pulsierende Aggression zu wohnen, die jederzeit ausbrechen konnte. Es war dieses gefährliche Prickeln, was ihn kopflos und verlangend machte. Rens Ausstrahlung zwang ihn in die Knie und dieser Matt hatte es trotz seiner lächerlichen orangenen Weste, seinen blonden Haare, seiner Brille und seiner ungehobelten Art, geschafft ihm Aufmerksamkeit abzupressen.

Er und Kylo, das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Ihnen blieb nur Hass und Zerstörung. Aber Matt musste er nicht hassen. Mit Matt könnte er sich zumindest körperlich vergnügen. Und wenn es dunkel genug wäre, könnte er sich vorstellen, Kylo Ren wäre bei ihm.

Unauffällig beobachtete er Kylo neben sich. Der Mann wirkte tödlicher und abweisender als je zuvor.

Nur zwei Stunden später ließ er Matt auf die Finalizer bringen und startete mit einem neuen Crewmitglied.

Matt war genau so schwierig, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sein Respekt ihm gegenüber, ließ absolut zu wünschen übrig, er war sehr schnell wütend, nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, bedrohte auch schon mal gern seine Kollegen und hatte Probleme sich einzufügen. Armitage ließ ihn genau überwachen, amüsierte sich still, verspürte aber ebenso viel Sehnsucht nach Kylo, wie auch Beschämung über seine Erbärmlichkeit, weil er die Absicht hatte sich mit einem minderwertigen Kylo Ren – Klon einzulassen.

Aber besser als nichts, dachte er und befahl schon am dritten Abend, man möge Matt zu seinem Quartier bringen. Der sträubte sich, es gab einen Kampf mit den beiden Wachen, doch am Ende brachten sie ihn zu ihm. Es war eben doch kein Kylo Ren, bei dem die Wachen nicht überlebt hätten.

Störrisch und ohne orangene Weste, dafür im Einheitsgraupyjama stand Matt in seiner Kabine. Seine Brille hatte er während des Kampfes mit den Wachen verloren, doch die würde er nicht brauchen.

„Was soll ich hier, General Hux?!“, brummte er. Sein Ton war überaus beißend und enthielt null Ehrfurcht.

„Du erinnerst mich an jemanden.“ Matt funkelte ihn nur an, verschränkte dann die Arme herrisch vor der Brust und brummte:

„Na und?“

Obwohl ihm Matts widerspenstige, nicht mal unterschwellige aggressive Art auf die Nerven ging, war er gleichzeitig davon erregt. Verärgert starrte er ihn an. Er selbst trug nur ein Shirt und seine Uniformhose. In seiner Hand war der Blaster, der auf Matt zielte. Allerdings ließ sich der Blonde davon nicht so recht beeindrucken, wie man an seiner Protesthaltung unschwer erkennen konnte.

„Bist du mit deiner momentanen Stellung zufrieden, Matt?“ Sein Gesicht sagte eindeutig nein.

„Keineswegs, ich bin zu Höherem bestimmt!“, erwiderte dieser Matt fest und von sich selbst sehr überzeugt. In Armitages Lenden kribbelte es verführerisch, weil es ziemlich nach einem Kylo Ren klang.

„Und … was steht dir dabei im Weg?“ Matt stand immer noch wie ein bockiges Kind mitten im Raum und schien zu zögern.

„Sprich frei heraus. Nichts wird diesen Raum verlassen“, sagte einschmeicheln, bekam aber nur einen argwöhnischen Blick.

„Ich traue hier niemanden, schon gar nicht diesem … Kylo Ren!“, knurrte der Blonde aggressiv. Armitage musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken.

„Ach, da sind wir schon mal Zwei. Was stört dich an ihm?“ Dass Matt ihm eine Antwort gab, hätte er nicht erwartet, zeigte aber auch mit welchem Kaliber Irrsinn er es hier zu tun hatte.

„Dieser Kylo Ren tut, als wäre er hier der Mächtigste an Bord, dabei sind wir es, die kleinen Leute, die Techniker, die Mechaniker, die wasweißich, die alles tun. Er fuchtelt nur mit seinem albernen Schwert herum, schreit die Leute an und niemand weiß genau, zu was er eigentlich gut ist. Dieser LÄCHERLICHE FUTZI!“, brüllte Matt ihn an. Sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, war ungeheuer schwer.

Matt starrte ihn wütend an, seine vollen Lippen kräuselten sich dabei, als wenn er ihn gleich auch noch beschimpfen würde, doch der Moment ging vorbei. Auch Armitage bekam seine Erheiterung zu fassen und sperrte sie wieder weg.

„Darüber, zum Bett!“, befahl er scheidend. Einen nicht so winzigen Moment sah es so aus, als wenn Matt sich unkontrolliert auf ihn stürzen wollte. Schließlich grollte er nur tief, ging provozierend langsam zum Bett und sagte mit einer Stimme, die vor unterdrückter Wut nur so vibrierte:

„Was willst du von mir?“

„Das zeige ich dir gleich! Zieh dich aus!“

„Und wenn nicht? Tötest du mich dann?“, schrie Matt ihn unvermittelt an. Reflexartig zuckte Armitage zusammen, fühlte wie fiebrig seine Erektion zu pulsieren begann und schoss absichtlich an Matt vorbei in die Wand.

Der Mistkerl zuckte zwar nicht mit den Wimpern, begann aber mit grimmigem Gesicht sich auszuziehen. Da er Kylo Ren noch nie nackt gesehen hatte, hatte er zum Glück keine Vergleiche. Aber Matt machte keine üble Figur.

„Hinlegen!“, forderte er dunkel und kam näher.

„Was denkst du von mir?“, fragte Armitage, als er zu seinem Bett kam, auf dem Matt auf dem Rücken lag.

„Dass du ein Perverser bist, der mich mit einem Blaster bedroht.“ Matt wollte aufstehen, doch er presste ihm schon den Blaster auf die Brust, während er sich neben ihn setzte.

„Noch nicht!“, forderte er und begann in mit seiner anderen Hand zu berühren. Sanft streichelte er über seine Brust, gleich neben der Blastermündung.

Matt schlug seine Hand weg und er hätte ihn wirklich fast erschossen. Stattdessen legte er ihm seine freie Hand um den Hals und drückte zu.

„Lass es mich tun!“, fauchte er ihn scharf an. Matt erstarrte, vor Zorn. Nicht etwa vor Angst. Langsam ließ er ihm wieder Luft.

„Was springt für mich dabei raus?“, hörte er dessen dunkle Stimme gepresst fragen, als seine Finger seine Brustwarze umkreisten bis sie hart war. Anschließend glitten seine Finger weiter nach unten. Wenn er Matt nicht ins Gesicht sah, war es Kylo, den er zärtlich berührte.

„Schwebt dir etwas Bestimmtes vor?“

„Chef-Techniker!“

„Wenn du dich … mir hingibst, warum nicht.“

„Hingibst?“

Irritiert sah er Matt an.

„Hattest du schon mal Sex?“

„Natürlich. Dauernd!“ Also nie, stellte Armitage erheitert fest, ließ aber kein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Dann weißt du auch, was ich meine. Dreh dich um!“

Ein paar heikle Sekunden lang starrten sie sich kämpferisch an. Bis Matt knurrte und sich umdrehte. Armitage legte den Blaster weg und holte zittrig Luft. Auch über Matts Rückseite ließ er seine Hände gleiten, wobei seine Erregung unweigerlich anstieg. Seine Gedanken verschwommen ein bisschen, suggerierten ihm, dass es tatsächlich Kylo war und dass es vielleicht doch eines Tages eine Chance geben würde. Dann, wenn die Erste Ordnung gesiegt hatte, dann, wenn er nicht mehr hassen musste. Dann, wenn Kylo Ren ihn ein Mal als jemand anderes wahrnehmen würde und nicht allein als Rivale.

In einer seltsamen Stimmung zwischen Wehmut und Lust, begann er sich selbst auszuziehen.

Als er sich nackt zwischen Matts Schenkel kniete, hörte er dessen finstere und fordernde Stimme:

„Chef-Techniker!“

„Meinetwegen. Solltest du untauglich sein, erschieße ich dich selbstverständlich.“

„Deal“, war Matts nüchterne Antwort.

Armitage begann seine Oberschenkel zu küssen und drückte sie dabei mit seinen Händen weiter auseinander, bis er seinen Mund zwischen seine Pobacken drücken konnte. Matt hielt die Luft an, bis er mit viel Speichel seinen Finger in ihn schob. Jetzt stöhnte Matt in einer Mischung aus Überraschung und vielleicht Erregung. Zumindest hätte er gern, dass Matt erregt war. Am Ende war es unwichtig.

„Ich würde alles für dich tun …“ Kylo, hörte er sich selbst flüstern.

„Chef-Techniker reicht fürs Erste“, erwiderte Matt finster.

„Halt die Klappe!“, zischte er und berührte seinen Ringmuskel mit Fingern, Zunge und Lippen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Matt sich entspannte. Armitage machte einfach weiter, tat es in Gedanken mit Kylo und fühlte sich dabei nicht mal schlecht.

Matt wurde unter seinen Berührungen weich, während seine eigene Härte immer schwerer zu ertragen war.

„Knie dich!“, befahl er nach einer Weile und Matt tat es, nicht ohne protestierend zu grummeln.

In ihn einzudringen, war unerwartet einfach und ging leicht. Matt war zwar wie gelähmt, offenbarte damit seine Unerfahrenheit, doch wurde wohl dann doch von seiner Leidenschaft mitgerissen. Es war dunkel im Raum, seine Eindrücke vermischten sich und als er Matts kräftigen Körper umklammerte und tief in ihn stieß, war es, wie mit Kylo zu schlafen. Zumindest so, wie er es sich vorstellen wollte. Matt stöhnte unterdrückt bei jedem Stoß, aber der Griff nach seinem Penis, offenbarte, dass es Matt scheinbar wirklich gefiel. Das machte alles ein wenig natürlicher und nicht so abartig.

Mit einem sehnsüchtigen Keuchen ergoss er sich irgendwann in Matt, brachte es bei ihm mit ein paar Handgriffen zu Ende und legte sich anschließend erschöpft neben ihn. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie still da. Wo Matts Gedanken waren, wusste er nicht und es war ihm egal. Seine waren bei Kylo Ren.

Matt regte sich, stand auf und zog sich an.

„Ich bin jetzt also Chef-Techniker?“

„Ja!“

„Sehr gut. Dann kann ich endlich diese beiden Hohlköpfe, für die ich bis dahin die Drecksarbeit machen musste, ordentlich runtermachen. Darf ich auch jemanden feuern?“

„Vielleicht, wenn du morgen wieder zu mir kommst, Matt.“

Er nannte ihn absichtlich Matt, weil er dieses beschämende Schauspiel an dieser Stelle beenden musste.

„Meinetwegen“, erwiderte Matt vage und ging einfach. Seltsamer Typ, dachte Armitage.

Aber Matt kam wieder, sie hatten Sex und manchmal blieb er danach noch eine Weile da. Sie sprachen nicht wirklich miteinander. Matt hatte nur immer obskurere Forderungen.

Und eines Nachts stand Kylo Ren in seinem Quartier. Neben ihm lag Matt unter der Decke und war eingeschlafen. Er wollte ihn in etwa zehn Minuten wecken, damit er verschwinden würde, hatte sich jedoch in seinen Fantasien verloren. Rens Erscheinen schockierte ihn im ersten Moment zutiefst.

„Was genau .. habe ich denn getan?“, kam Armitage Hux endlich zu sich.

Kylo rang um Atem, so außer sich war.

„Du hintergehst mich, verrätst mich, an wen? Ich will wissen, an wen, Hux?!“, schrie er ihn zornig an.

„Ich … was … tue ich?“

Hux war nachts scheinbar schwer von Begriff. Unwirsch packte er seinen Arm, um ihn aus dem Bett zu zerren, dabei sah er ihn.

Matt.

Neben Hux im Bett, nackt.

Verdutzt blickte er den blonden Kerl an. Der räkelte sich schamlos und stand nackt wie er war auf.

„Ich bin hier wohl überflüssig“, sagte er trocken und zog sich seine Hose an. Hux hatte eine Hand vor den Augen und Kylo fand endlich wieder zu sich.

„Er?! Du treibst es mit diesem … was? Diesem … Matt?!“ Er konnte kaum sprechen, weil der Schock und die Erkenntnis so tief gingen. Matt zog sich schon das Hemd über und sagte zu Hux:

„Wenn du die Abhöreinrichtung in Rens Quartier jetzt doch nicht mehr installiert haben willst, sag Bescheid. Die Extra-Vergütung bekomme ich aber trotzdem, schließlich hatten wir Sex.“

Mit offenem Mund starrte er Matt an. Zum Glück sah man seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter seiner Maske nicht. Es musste ein jämmerlicher Ausdruck jenseits jeden Glaubens sein.

„Verschwinde, Matt!“, war auch alles, was Hux zustande brachte. Scheinbar war der nackte General ebenso erschüttert wie er selbst. Matt zuckte die Schultern und ging einfach weg, ohne, dass er sich in der Lage fühlte ihn aufzuhalten und oder zu meucheln. Als die Tür sich hinter dem Techniker schloss, riss sich Kylo seine Maske vom Kopf und pfefferte sie wutentbrannt an die Wand.

Ihm fehlten wirklich die Worte und Hux schien sich nicht viel wohler zu fühlen. Aber immerhin schaffte er es vor ihm zu sprechen.

„Was genau willst du hier, Ren? Welche Art Verrat unterstellst du mir? Gut, die Abhörsache war eine dumme Idee, aber sonst …? Ich verstehe dein Auftauchen nicht.“

„Wie solltest du auch? Du hasst mich ja scheinbar abgrundtief …“ Hux fiel nach hinten auf sein Bett, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und er starrte ihn nur an, weil er nicht begriff, wie es dazu kam, dass er sich so offenbarte.

„Ich hasse dich nicht“, hörte er Hux leise murmeln.

Er sollte gehen. Er müsste gehen. Er hatte Dinge zu tun, Matt zu töten, seine Würde wiederzufinden und überhaupt … Nicht vor Hux‘ Bett wie ein Bittsteller herumlungern, zumindest.

„Matt?! Wirklich? Was … was ist an ihm, was ich nicht habe?“, hörte er sich fragen. Sein Gesicht glühte vor Scham. Sich bewegen konnte er auch nicht, nur begierig auf Hux‘ Stimme warten.

„Nur eine Sache …“ Hux hatte die Hände vom Gesicht genommen und schaute ihn ungewohnt offen an. Kylos Herz schlug schnell und seine Knie waren so weich, dass er sich zu Hux aufs Bett setzte.

„Wenn du jetzt sagst, Matt sieht besser aus, töte ich dich!“

Ein Schmunzeln zuckte über Hux‘ Lippen.

„Unsinn. Er ist nur manipulierbarer als du.“

„Wirklich? Für mich hat es sich so angehört, als schläft er zu seinem Vorteil mit dir!“

„Ich weiß … aber er bekommt nichts in die Finger, was wichtig ist. Ich wollte nur, dass er zu mir kommt.“

„Erbärmlich, General!“

„Richtig. Ebenso wie du, der hier rein kommt, wie ein eifersüchtiger Liebhaber!“

Hitze stieg in Kylos Gesicht und er sah weg. Weg von Hux bleichen Körper, der einladend nackt unter dem Laken lag und nur darauf wartete von ihm erobert zu werden. War das hier wahr?

„Heißt das, du hättest es gern, dass ich … eifersüchtig bin?“, fragte er dunkel in den Raum.

„Wenn du es für dich behältst?“, flüsterte Hux so leise, dass er ihn kaum verstand. Neugierig drehte er sich wieder zu ihm und verlor sich für ein paar Augenblicke in seinem Anblick.

„Ich würde nichts sagen. Ich frage mich nur, wie es die Gerüchte über Matt und dich in den Umlauf geschafft haben?“

„Das kann man nie gänzlich nachvollziehen“, murmelte der Rothaarige belegt. Kylo holte ein paarmal Luft, beschloss, dass sich sein peinlicher Besuch in Hux‘ Quartier auch lohnen sollte und begann sich auszuziehen. Hux sagte kein Wort, beobachtete ihn nur aus halbgeschlossenen Augen.

Als er sich zu ihm legte, unübersehbar erregt, tat er das, weil er die einzige stabile Sache, der er sich so sicher war, nicht verlieren wollte. Hux war verliebt in ihn. Das durfte er nicht verlieren. Würde nur dieser winzige Stein fehlen, würde alles andere zusammenbrechen.

Dass er diesen rothaarigen Mistkerl ebenso mochte und begehrte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt und war eigentlich fast unwichtig.

Wie recht er hatte, merkte er, als sich Hux ihm sofort zuwandte. Seine Hände waren warm, sein Körper auch und seine Lippen, die sich auf seine legten, versursachten sofort in ihm dieses erregende Fieber. Sie sprachen nicht mehr. Alles, was aus seinem Mund kam, war ein entzücktes Stöhnen, als Hux ihn überall berührte und küsste. Weil er nie so explizit darüber nachgedacht hatte, fühlte es sich atemberaubend und befremdlich neu an. Hux war eindeutig verliebt in ihn, das war nicht mehr zu leugnen. Und er?

Er hatte in seiner blinden Wut schon längst eingestanden, dass er Gefühle für den General hatte. Sonst wäre er nicht hier. Hux wusste das auch.

Ihre Leiber rieben sich aneinander und Kylo vergrub sein Gesicht an Armitages Hals. Es war schöner, als er es erwartet hätte. Immer hatte er darüber nachdenken müssen, wie es sein könnte, dass er seine oberflächliche Abneigung mit Hux‘ Zuneigung verbinden müsste, aber das war unwichtig, weil er nun einfach nichts weiter dachte.

Jetzt war er es, der den Rothaarigen überall berührte, mit Mund und Händen und am Ende mit seiner Erektion, die er immer wieder verlangend zwischen Hux‘ Lenden rieb. Mit viel Speichel drang er in ihn ein. Das tat er ganz langsam, um Hux‘ weiches Keuchen dabei zu genießen.

Als er tief in ihm war, war das das erregendste Gefühl, was er je hatte und dabei waren Machtanwendung und Töten mit eingerechnet. Er drückte Armitage nach unten, auf den Bauch und schob sich so weit in ihn, wie es ging. Dabei packte er seine Handgelenke, zwang sie neben seinen Kopf und begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Hux hatte seine Augen geschlossen, seinen Mund offen und stöhnte leise bei jeder seiner Bewegung. Es war wundervoll und er könnte das ewig so tun.

Von ewig war er allerdings weit entfernt und so kam er leider schon viel zu schnell in ihm. Anschließend aufzustehen, war sehr schwer.

„Dreh dich …“

„Das musst du nicht. Ich bin schon gekommen, als du in mich eingedrungen bist“, flüsterte Hux verlegen.

Zufrieden legte er sich hinter ihn und döste vor sich hin. Dabei streichelte er Armitages Finger und küsste seinen Nacken. Als er einschlief, merkte er das gar nicht, so warm und tröstend fühlte es sich an, wirklich auf etwas und jemand vertrauen zu können.

Armitage drehte sich eine Weile später zu ihm und konnte Kylo nun besser ansehen.

Irgendwie war er immer noch total fassungslos, dabei hatten seine Berechnungen doch ergeben, dass ein Ergebnis durchaus positiv sein könnte, wenn er den Mut aufbringen würde es durchzuziehen. Liebevoll und behutsam legte sich seine Hand auf Kylos Brust, um sein Herz schlagen zu spüren.

Kylo sagte am Morgen, nachdem sie sich ein weiteres sehr intensives Mal geliebt hatten, nur einen Satz.

„Erledigst du diesen verfluchten Matt heute nicht, tue ich es!“

Dass er über diesen Matt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gestolpert war, war durchaus Zufall gewesen.

Alles andere nicht. Weder, dass er sich Matt ins Bett geholt hatte, noch, dass er ihm streng verboten hatte, das öffentlich zu machen. Matt hatte es ausgeplaudert. Natürlich hat er das getan, das war absehbar gewesen. Dass es zu seinen Kosten war, war nicht schön, doch in seinen Augen der einzige Weg, um von Kylo Ren irgendeine Reaktion zu bekommen, die durchaus auch hätte sein Tod sein können.

Eigentlich hatte er seine Berechnung nur daran fest gemacht, wie Kylo Ren ihn nicht ansah. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, ob er seine Maske trug oder sie sich ohne begegneten. Es war eher der subtile Eindruck, den er bekam. Dieses Fehlen von Interesse, dieses Ausweichen und dieses übertriebene Angehen gegen alles, was er sagte und tat, waren genügend Hinweise. Es hätte sehr böse enden können und war doch gut gegangen.

Wer spielte nicht hin und wieder gern? Vermutlich würde ihm jeder an Bord unterstellen, dass er keinen Humor besaß, bieder und emotionslos war. Das war er sicher alles auch. Darüber hinaus wette er gern, mit sich selbst. Diese riskante Wette hatte er gewonnen. Kylo Ren hatte Gefühle für ihn, wie er für den Schwarzhaarigen. Dass er endlich in seinem Bett lag, war ordnungsgemäß und wurde auch Zeit.

Dass Kylo ihn penetrierte, war völlig richtig so, das stand ihm zu. Eigentlich war es peinlich, dass er wirklich schon gekommen war, als er seinen harten Schwanz zwischen seinen Lenden gefühlt hatte, aber das ließe sich in Zukunft bestimmt noch ausbauen.

An Matt, den er benutzt hatte (auch wenn der dachte, er hätte ihn erpresst), dachte er in dieser denkwürdigen Nacht nicht mehr.

An Matt dachte er erst am nächsten Tag, als der seine Forderung erfüllt haben wollte. Kurzerhand erschoss er ihn. Dankbarkeit gehörte nicht zu seinem Charakter, ebenso wenig Mitgefühl mit anderen, die ebenso Karriere machen wollten wie er selbst.

Alles was zählte, war der Mann in seinem Bett. Kylo kam nun jede Nacht zu ihm und mehr hatte er nie gewollt.


End file.
